smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 8
And so as the Smurfs returned to the village and started work on repairing everything in it, Papa Smurf explained to his little Smurfs that the Gray Smurfs were all created by him in the hopes that they would stop fighting with each other and pull themselves together to be united as one village again. Admittedly, they were all happy to see that the Gray Smurfs were all gone and that they never existed in the first place. As the work of repairing the village commenced, Papa Smurf watched as every Smurf now acted just like they were before...willing to help each other out, willing to let their fellow Smurfs have their way first, and overall being friendly with each other. "It's so nice to see the true spirit of the village smurfing once more in all the Smurfs," he said to Smurfette as she was watching everything alongside him. "It's too bad those Gray Smurfs aren't even real, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Even if they were bad, it did make me feel for a time like we're not the only Smurfs who are smurfing in this world." "Maybe someday we may find Smurfs like us somewhere out there, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Then we will truly have something that we can learn and share from each other." "Maybe there will be a village of female Smurfs, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Do you think that would be possible?" "Who really knows, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf responded. "A village full of female Smurfs wouldn't be so bad, Smurfette," Brewer said. "At least then there will be one Smurfette for every single Smurf so that none of us will be alone in this world." "But that still leaves me with the question of who I'm going to smurf in this world as my one true love, Brewer," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that we'll find out the answer as long as we're patient to let time and nature smurf its course, Smurfette," Brewer said. Just then, Amore arrived with a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, how very thoughtful of you, Amore," Smurfette said pleasantly. "I'm sure they will smurf beautifully in my home when it's all smurfed up." "I wanted to know how you were smurfing after what the Great Leader had almost smurfed with you, Smurfette," Amore said. "I'm fine, Amore, but thanks for asking," Smurfette said. "His offering to be made the Great Matron was somewhat tempting, but I could never imagine smurfing my entire life with him." "Say, Smurfette, if you're not busy smurfing anything this evening, would you like to...uh...," Amore started to ask. "I would love to smurf with you under the smurfy moonlight," Smurfette answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You sure make the earth move under my feet, Smurfette," Amore said, sounding all giddy from the kiss. And then he literally felt the earth move under his feet as something emerged from the ground. It was Panicky. "Hurray! I'm finally free!" he shouted. ----- "And that, my friends, smurfs me to the end of my story...which I barely manage to survive, thanks to the writers," Narrator said. "Well, my good Narrator, you certainly have quite the task of smurfing witness to stories that very few of us will ever smurf a part of, except for smurfing it through Empath," Tapper said. "There's something about this story that doesn't smurf well with me, Narrator," Brainy said. "I don't normally speak of other Smurfs besides myself smurfing a greater role in the story, but why does it smurf like Smurfette doesn't have much of a part in it?" "Unfortunately, it's a question that I don't have any answer for, except that it's mostly in the hands of the writers," Narrator said. "It's even more surprising to find that the Smurflings and Baby Smurf are totally absent from the story altogether." "Even if they were present in it, this smurf wouldn't want to hear about Baby Smurf confronting his Gray Smurf counterpart in it," Empath said. "Aye, some things are probably better left unsmurfed, Empath," Duncan said. "I'm just glad that Smurfette didn't get married to this Great Leader, even after she found out that he wasn't real." "Who's idea was it to have Smurfette marry the Great Leader, anyway?" Hefty said. "I'd like to smurf a few words with the writer of that story." "Yeah, that whole thing seems rather contrived, as if the writer didn't know what else to do with Smurfette," Handy said. "Who cares what the writer smurfed in the story?" Greedy said. "I just like how it all ends for the Gray Smurfs. Now you smurf 'em, and now you don't." "Anyway, Narrator, we appreciate you smurfing this story that you have been a witness to," Papa Smurf said. "Things in this village wouldn't be interesting if we didn't have you around to smurf us things that happened elsewhere." Smurfette kissed Narrator on the cheek. "And this is for a safe return to our village, Narrator. Just don't smurf this thing too often." "Aw, gee, Smurfette, how can I ever thank you enough?" Narrator said, blushing. "You can start by telling me again of that story where me and five other Smurfs got to visit those two humans in that magic city," Smurfette said. "You were great in that story, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf especially likes how you dealt with Azrael all by yourself while you were rescuing Papa Smurf when he was captured by Gargamel who tried to extract all of his Smurf essence from him." "Sometimes I wish I can be that type of Smurfette, Empath," Smurfette said. "That way I wouldn't have to rely on every Smurf to come rescue me...well, except maybe for you." "If the writers decide to make you that kind of Smurfette, then you'll know it by the actions that you smurf, Smurfette," Narrator said. "I could only hope so," Smurfette said. "Anyway, tell me that story again." "Well, Smurfette, it all happened on the day of the Blue Moon Festival...," Narrator began. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles